sueniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Gregory House
Dr. House (also known as House or Dr. House) is a character on the Sueniverse played by the suethor Rachel. House is a world reknown physician and diagnostician who currently practices in the Opera Infirmary. The suethor has tried her best to keep him in character. *Cough* Appearance House is portrayed by Hugh Laurie just as he is in the show. Being a social nonconfromist he give little regard to what others think of him. He has a permanent stubble and dresses in jeans, sneakers and a rumpled shirt. Due to the injury and pain in his right leg, House uses a black cane with flame decals (affectionately dubbed by the suethor as "his bitchin' flame cane" referring to the episode "Family" in the third season). Personality Despite the image of kindness, patience, and understanding many people expect from doctors, House is the opposite. He possessed a cunning, biting wit and horrible bedside manners. He often offends clinic patient for coming to a hospital for minor symptoms such as a cough or a runny nose. House may be best described as a cynic. One of his favourite lines being "Everybody Lies", he shows his skepticism of the human nature. House is also an atheist who has been known to bluntly criticize anyone who expresses their beliefs. He feels that the idea of God (doing both good and bad) is contradicting, therefore, ridiculous. Despite his reluctance to admit so, House has more depth than his surly exterior. Backstory Childhood and Early Years Gregory House was born on June 11, 1959 to John and Blythe House. His father was in the Marine Corps. and, during his childhood, he lived in many different military bases in various parts of the world. While in Egypt, he developed a facination for archaeology; in Japan, he discovered his future career after watching a Baraku doctor (whom he described as a "Janitor" who didn't care for the approval of others) solve a medical case no other doctor could solve. Relationship with Parents According to House, he loves his mother but hates his father. His mother, he says, is a living polygraph machine that he cannot fool; he claims his father posesses an "insane moral compass". As a result, House and his father never had a good relationship. He also said that his father's methods of punishment were abusive. Education House received his undergraduate degree at Johns Hopkins University and attended Johns Hopkins Medical School until a fellow classmate turned House in for cheating on a test. After his expulsion he attended University of Michigan where he received his M.D.. He also met his future boss, Lisa Cuddy, while attending Michigan. His Leg and Relationship With Stacy Stacy and House met at a Doctors vs. Lawyers paintball tournament. According to Stacy, she moved in a week after their first date, despite how badly it went. Five years later, House suffered an infarction in his right thigh. His doctor dismissed his symptoms (as a simple infection) and his need for medical attention on the assumption that he was seeking drugs (which leads us to believe that House has had a prior history of drug addiction). Because his condition was left untreated, an aneurysm in his thigh muscle clotted, leading to an infarction. The blockage of blood flow caused his muscle to die. Against the advice of Dr. Cuddy (who took over the case after the realization that House's condition was more than an infection), House had the damaged muscle bypassed to restore the blood flow in hopes of regaining the full use of his leg, even though the risks included cardiac arrest and organ failure--not to mention excruciating post-op pain. After the bypass, the pain becfghgjhfhjhkghst his wishes and their relationship soon ended. Category:Other Fandoms Category:Stu Category:Television Fandoms